


Guitar Hero

by MizJoely



Series: Sherlolly AU Prompts [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous on tumblr said: “my guitarist quit the night before the gig that could mean the big break for a band that i have put my soul into and supposedly you’re really good but i swear to god if you screw this up for me i will hunt you down and slit your throat” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guitar Hero

The guitarist she’d just hired on the recommendation of Molly Hooper’s friend and manager, Meena Harker, raised an eyebrow as she finished her…well, rant, to put it mildly; maybe she had gone a bit overboard with the whole ‘hunt you down and slit your throat’ thing. “If you have so little faith in my skills, Molly, then why take me on without an audition?”

Molly ground her teeth and tried to keep her temper. Sherlock Holmes thought he was all that and a bag of crisps, but she’d never heard of him before Meena’s text, and he needed to remember who was in charge. She poked him in the chest and glared as she said, “Because, Sherlock, we don’t fucking have time! We have a show tomorrow night at The Clam Digger in London. Booking agents will be there because they’ve heard how good we are, and we need to rehearse. In fact, we needed to start rehearsing an HOUR ago, which is when you WERE SUPPOSED TO GET HERE!”

The bassist, Sally Donovan, added her two cents’ worth. “Just freaking get your gear set up, Curls, and cut the prima donna act; yeah, we called you, we need you, blah blah blah. Just because you think Molly’s cute when she’s all riled up doesn’t mean you need to keep shooting your mouth off!”

The drummer, John Watson, snickered and tried to cover it with a fake cough; his girlfriend Mary, the keyboardist, didn’t bother, just grinned and batted her blue eyes at Molly when she turned to glare at her. Luckily she was already red-faced from reading her new guitarist the riot act, or else her hot blushes would be way too obvious. He thought she was cute? She’d not got that vibe from him at all, but Sally was never wrong about things like that. And judging by the way Sherlock – tall, dark, and oh so yummy in his black leather trousers and tight black t-shirt – was scowling at the bassist, he hadn’t expected her to suss him out.

“Listen, let’s just start the rehearsal,” Molly said, fighting back a stupid grin. Yeah, she was still pissed off at the way he’d come prancing in an hour after he was supposed to be there, acting like he was God’s gift to music, but Meena wouldn’t have sent him along if he wasn’t as good as he claimed to be. 

After the show tomorrow night, she decided as they started on the first song – which yes, she noted with relief, he was playing as flawlessly as if he’d been rehearsing it with them for years – she would get in his face about the whole ‘you think she’s cute’ thing. _Who knows,_ she thought as they swung into the second song, his guitar perfectly complementing her voice, _maybe I’ll even let him know I think he’s cute, too, even if he is an egotistical ass!_


End file.
